Electrical cables for transmission of electrical signals are known. One common type of electrical cable is a coaxial cable. Coaxial cables generally include an electrically conductive wire surrounded by an insulator. The wire and insulator are surrounded by a shield, and the wire, insulator, and shield are surrounded by a jacket. Another common type of electrical cable is a shielded electrical cable comprising one or more insulated signal conductors surrounded by a shielding layer formed, for example, by a metal foil. To facilitate electrical connection of the shielding layer, a further un-insulated conductor is sometimes provided between the shielding layer and the insulation of the signal conductor or conductors. Both of these common types of electrical cable normally require the use of specifically designed connectors for termination, and are often not suitable for use with mass-termination techniques, i.e., the simultaneous connection of a plurality of conductors to individual contact elements, such as, e.g., electrical contacts of an electrical connector or contact elements on a printed circuit board. Although electrical cables have been developed to facilitate these mass-termination techniques, these cables often have limitations in the ability to mass-produce them, in the ability to prepare their termination ends, in their flexibility, and in their electrical performance. In view of the advancements in high speed electrical and electronic components, a continuing need exists for electrical cables that are capable of transmitting high speed signals, facilitate mass-termination techniques, are cost-effective, and can be used in a large number of applications.